


I Like That

by kenchang



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Partial Nudity, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: A devil is seducing Android 18 away from her twin brother. Can Android 17 save their forbidden love?
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	I Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

"No, Lapis! You're doing it wrong!" 14 year old Lazuli scolds her twin brother. "You have to listen to the music. You can't just swing your arms and legs around like a crazy person."

"Ugh, why is dancing so complicated?" Lapis whines. "Fighting is way easier than this. And a lot more useful, too. What if like a monster jumps out from behind a tree and tries to eat you? Will dancing save your life?"

"No! But it can save us from looking like idiots in the school dance next week. Now, let's try again."

Lazuli restarts the music, an old slow dance song from the 60s. She takes her brother's left hand in her right hand and places her left hand on his shoulder while he places his right hand on her waist.

"Listen to the music this time," she reminds him. "You have to move in synch with the music."

"Okay okay," Lapis answers wearily.

"There. You're doing much better."

As they dance, Lazuli moves her arms over her brother's shoulders, locking her fingers behind his head. Lapis places his hands on the small of her back. They continue to sway slowly, their foreheads touching. When they look into each other's eyes, Lazuli feels a sudden urge to kiss him.

She doesn't.

#

Years later on a rare vacation away from their families, Androids 17 and 18 get a room in a small hotel in the city of New Arleons. As 17 writes their names in the logbook, a middle-aged woman approaches them.

"Hello. I'm Helena, mayor of New Arleons," the woman introduces herself.

"I'm Lapis," 17 replies. "This is my wife, Lazuli."

18 is taken aback by her brother's introduction.

"Welcome to New Arleons," the mayor tells them. "I was across the street when I saw you. You're such a cute couple, I just had to say hello."

18 recovers from the shock. She smiles at Helena and lovingly holds onto her twin brother's arm.

"Oh, I'd like to invite you two to the Devil's Dance," the mayor continues. "Jazz music, drinks, dancing. You'll love it. It's at midnight tonight at the town square."

"Sounds good," 17 responds.

They talk a little more, then the mayor bids them goodbye.

On their way to the hotel room, 18 whispers, "I'm your wife?"

"Yea. Nobody knows us here anyway," 17 whispers back. "You okay with that?"

18 smiles and says, "Yea. I'm okay with that. Actually, I kinda like that."

#

Android 18 sits on the edge of the bed in their hotel room, watching her brother pace in front of a large window while he reads from a brochure. The setting sun silhouettes his lean figure, and she wonders how cruel society must be to keep her from this beautiful man. She has allowed society to dictate her life choices. It made her marry and have a child with a man that she does not love. She isn't listening to society tonight. Just for tonight, she makes the choices.

"So what do you think?" 17 asks.

"Hm?" 18 responds as if waking from a dream.

"The festival or the museum? What do you wanna do first?"

"I so wanna fuck you right now."

"Or that. We could do that."

17 tosses the brochure over his shoulder. 18 giggles as she lies down and he jumps on top of her.

#

Much later, the twins hold hands as they walk towards the town square for the Devil's Dance. There are a lot of people, a live jazz band, plenty of food and drink, and tables and chairs surrounding a large dance floor. When the mayor sees them, she excitedly beckons them to come over. It is almost as if she had been waiting for them. She leads them to a table close to the dance floor and has a waiter take their orders.

18 becomes aware of a dark-skinned gentleman with a mustache eyeing her intently from across the dance floor. He is dressed in a white suit and fedora, and the way he stares at her starts to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Who is that?" she asks the mayor.

"Oh, that's Mr. Davis," the mayor answers rather nervously. "He's a very important man in these parts. He's also an excellent dancer."

"Why is he staring at me?"

"Why, because you're so beautiful, child."

Davis stands up and crosses the dance floor. The crowd instantly becomes quiet. The band stops playing. 18 swallows nervously as he approaches her.

He stands before her, a smile on his face, extends his hand to her, and says, "Let's dance."

"I don't think s-" she starts to refuse when he suddenly grabs her hand and yanks her to the dance floor.

17 tries to stand, but the mayor places a hand on his shoulder and says, "It's alright, son. Don't worry. It's all part of the show."

At Davis's signal, the band starts playing. Davis and 18 dance, and 18 can't understand how or why she's dancing with him. It is as if her feet are moving on their own. The dance itself is very sensual, their bodies pressed against each other, their lips so close that she can feel his breath on her. Soon, his hands crawl down from the small of her back to her derriere. 18 shivers. She quickly pulls his hands back up. But a few seconds later, his hands crawl down again.

"Stop it," she warns him.

He doesn't stop. He just smiles confidently. The look in his eyes makes 18's heart race. She begins to sweat. To her horror, she realizes that she is becoming very aroused.

"W-What are you doing to me?" she asks, feeling light-headed.

Davis leans forward and kisses her lips deeply.

Android 17 has seen enough. He furiously bolts out of his seat, and the mayor can do nothing to stop him. Davis shoves 18 away when he sees her companion approaching. 17 throws a punch. Davis gracefully evades the attack and trips the android with his foot. 17 falls flat on his face.

"What the hell?" the android asks himself. "When did I get so clumsy?"

He gets back up and resumes his attack with a flurry of punches and kicks. Davis easily parries and avoids every strike, that annoyingly confident smile never leaving his lips. Then, he does a pirouette and hits 17 in the head with the heel of his shoe. The android falls down.

Seeing her brother hurt snaps 18 out of the trance.

When Davis extends a hand to her again and says, "Let's continue," she shoves him back.

"Don't touch me!" she roars, then attacks with a roundhouse kick followed by a spinning crescent kick.

Davis is surprised, but he still manages to evade both attacks. However, he takes her attempt as an act of disrespect, and the smile finally leaves his face. He grabs the front of 18's dress and rips it open. The android woman gasps and crosses her forearms over her chest to cover herself. Then, Davis slaps her in the face, knocking her down right next to her brother.

"That son of a bitch!" 18 hisses.

She's about to get back up to renew her attack when her brother says, "Wait!"

"What?!"

"He's moving with the music. Every step, every spin, every strike he makes is in synch with the tempo. I think the music is affecting our moves somehow. If we want to beat him, we have to time our attacks with the rhythm."

"Why don't we just destroy the band?"

"Because they haven't done anything to us, and I wanna beat this guy at his own game. Now, come on. Follow my lead."

They get back up. 17 pulls the tablecloth off a table without spilling any of the drinks on top of it. 18 spins as her brother wraps the tablecloth around her, under her arms, to create a makeshift dress. 17 takes his sister's hand and wraps his other arm around her waist. Then, they dance. They move, spin, and sway with the rhythm. Since they have intimate knowledge of each other's moves and bodies, their motions are not only graceful but natural.

18 cocks her eyebrow and says, "You've gotten better."

"I had a good teacher," 17 replies with a smirk.

Davis becomes immensely jealous at how amazed the audience is with the androids' performance. He sashays towards them to strike. 17 spins, lifting his sister off the floor. 18 thrusts both her feet at Davis's chest, knocking him down. Though she connects with her attack, 18 is only vaguely aware of the enemy. Right now, she cares only about the music and the man she is dancing with, the love of her life. She very nearly tells him just how much she loves him when Davis attempts another attack. Holding his sister's hand above her, 17 spins 18 like a ballerina. 18 strikes Davis repeatedly in the face with consecutive spinning roundhouse kicks. Davis is thrown off the dance floor. His body twirls in midair before crashing through a table. The music ends with the androids in each other's arms. The crowd, including the mayor, cheers.

Davis angrily gets up and dusts himself off. He glares at the victorious androids. Then, he picks up his fedora, places it on his head, and walks away.

"What the fuck just happened?" 18 asks.

"You did it!" Mayor Helena exclaims, rushing towards them, her arms excitedly swinging in the air. "You defeated him! You freed New Arleons from the curse!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Davis is a devil. Every ten years, he would come here to take a young woman of his choosing."

"You bitch. You were going to sacrifice me to him, weren't you?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want him to take any more of our daughters. You're so beautiful, I just knew he'd pick you. But I never imagined that the two of you would actually be able to defeat him! New Arleons is in your debt. You don't need to pay for anything. The food, the drinks, the souvenirs, the services, your hotel room,… It's all on me!"

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Can we upgrade our hotel room?"

"Absolutely."

18 smiles and says, "Okay. I forgive you."

#

A celebration is held in the androids' honor. But unlike them, the humans do not have unlimited energy. By daybreak, all the people have retired, and only the two androids are left in the town square.

18 sits on a long table, swinging her legs beneath her, as she watches her brother prop his smartphone on a chair. 17 finds the song he's looking for, an old slow dance song from the 60s, and plays it.

Then, he walks over to his sister, extends his hand to her, and says, "Would you like to dance, dear wife?"

She takes his hand and replies, "I would like that very much, dear husband."

He leads her to the dance floor where she places her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. They start swaying slowly to the music, their foreheads touching. When they look into each other's eyes, 18 feels a sudden urge to kiss him.

This time, she does.

END


End file.
